A new order has truly begun
by Always in Trouble
Summary: Nobody said the Force is only good or y and Kylo could never be y and Ben neither. But the man she is most fascinated with cannot be one or the other and the galaxy has to accept it otherwise they would be stuck in that awful neverending circle.What happens when the First Order and the Resistance both crumble and have no choice but to unite? For their own good.


**So, I have returned with another little spaceship in my Couple Galaxy: Kylo Ren (or as everyone but him actually calls him: Ben Solo) and our own little fireball Rey. I missed the movies so much and went to see The Last Jedi literally two days ago. Since then I've been on fanfiction, desperately trying to read as much Reylo as possible before winter break ends and uni exams start. Now! Let's start and not waste any more time!**

* * *

She shut the door in his face. In front of his tired eyes. The girl gulped as her last grain of confidence vanished the moment he couldn't see her anymore and she couldn't feel the adrenaline rush their Bond sent to one another.

Her hand let go of the panel and afterwards Rey did not know what happened on that planet, whether he destroyed the remains of the base in rage or whether the creatures that guided her friends even survived under the wrath of the new Supreme Leader. However, she did not have the mental strength to imagine the answers to any of the things that flashed across her mind hours later, as she sat on the dusty bunkbed Rey had to share with Rose. Leia had thoroughly checked her and almost interrogated her about what happened on the island, how her training went… what were the last days with her brother. Another hour was spent with the woman telling General Organa how every day was spent chasing after her crazy sibling and how she had almost given up because of his stubbornness. Poe and Finn had joined them and soon enough they were all laughing over the awkward encounter Rey had with Luke Skywalker. With every sentence the General started smiling more and more until her laughter filled the space and loosened up the atmosphere around them.

''You had quite the adventure I hear…Did you really cut a rock and mauled over a poor unsuspecting native's cart?'' She scolded her playfully and Rey blushed from embarrassment. She really did not mean to but the temptation to practise with the lightsaber was too much to resist. Eventually she knew why it was not a good Idea near things that could fall down on others' property. The conversation continued with various members joining and leaving the conversation until there was only the two of them again. Both women spent some time looking out through the window to the vast space in front of them, the subtle beauty of it almost ironic compared to the brutality they had faces just a few hours ago in the face of the First Order.

Rey could sense it, Leia had more questions towards her but she couldn't bring herself to ask them. The conversation ended with a heavy sigh from Rey and Leia made her way back to her husband's quarters, unable to cope with the difficulty to stand on her feet again after such a fight. The General still had trouble moving around as she had not healed fully but refused to be examined by a medic. _Take care of the others. Only when they are okay come and look for me,_ she had stated firmly and the discussion on her side was over. Her last orders were to trace the allies who had pledged their loyalty and try and contact Maz. That was the only thing they could do at this point. One ship, almost everyone dead.

Now the Millennium Falcon was on its way looking for a new base and scouting out its remaining allies and everyone on the ship had taken their position, eager to help ease the tension around them.

They had all felt it – from the remaining generals and pilots to the barely qualified mechanics. Rey knew they did, she could see it in their eyes, their shaky hands and elaborate breathing while they struggled to ration the food and tasks among everyone. All of the survivors carried fear in their hearts. Even those who were not connected to the Force. Every single rebel had felt the disturbance, the weight that was hanging over them, threatening to fall and suffocate them any moment. The thought terrified them so they had no other choice but to do various tasks around the ship and wait to find another sanctuary.

Rey's determination to keep her eyes open was slowly slipping away as she felt her strength disappear with every movement of her tired limbs. Leia had offered her help, Chewie had made her food but…There was no use. The survivors wanted to talk to her, to tell her she was amazing for saving them – because of her they managed to escape. But the look she gave each and every single one of them made them reconsider approaching the young soon to be Jedi and they would make a U-turn the moment she looked at them. The woman was conflicted inside, could not find peace. She was restless, tired yet adrenaline and angst flowed through her in waves. That angered her. Which made her even more tired and closed the awful circle she found herself trapped in.

Members of the Resistance were running around her but she was in a daze. The Falcon was a magnificent ship, however, quite small. For those that lived to see another day of battle against the First Order it was not easy to accommodate on such a small ship and the proximity she felt was in a way suffocating. Тhe girl laid down but a few seconds after it felt wrong even for one moment loosening up. Rose was unconscious next to her and Rey could only watch as what was left of the medics examined Finn's friend. Sighing, she turned her head and thought of a place on the god damned ship that was not so crowded and did not make her feel crushed.

This ship was too damn small. She needed to escape. Rey thought for a moment and sprung on her feet to get away. She needed peace and quiet, she needed to understand why among her friends, her new found family she felt as if she was choking. Thoughts raced in her mind, images flashed in front of her eyes and every time one face could be seen. And that was what she was afraid of. She subconsciously headed towards General Organa's chambers, passing through humans and other creatures. Maybe she could put her mind to rest and give her some comfort. Just maybe she could help the young woman… The heat from the engines had managed to raise the temperature and that did not help her either, she was flushed and her mind was foggy.

It had been… a very long day. She wasn't even sure whether it was day or not, time now just seemed blurry. Her footsteps echoed throughout the ship louder with every less crowded corridor she passed.

* * *

 _She had left him on his knees._ Watched him disappointed yet filled with determination and hope, closing herself from him. The thought tormented his mind. Abused him.

* * *

''Chewie, not now, I really don't want to see what your new pet can do…''Rey circled around the Wookiee and left him standing in the middle of the hall way with the little penguin-like creature in his paws. She was getting closer and closer to Leia's room, now on the highest level of the ship, with no one around. Her bruised body and her abused mind needed a way to calm down before she pushed herself too far and collapsed and the soon to be Jedi knew it. But the tension rose quicker and quicker until her movements slowed down and she felt herself lightheaded. Rey wanted to scream, to yell for help from Finn, from Poe, from anyone. However, no such moment came and all she could hear was a door opening and Leia's worried voice before darkness took over her and she fell unconscious on the metal bars.

...''Rey''

 _...Rey_

''Rey...Rey. Dear child, you should've rested... why are you wandering around the ship in such a condition?'' She could hear Leia scold her faintly as she regained her consciousness with every muscle she could now feel burning under her skin. The first thing she realized was the bed she was in. Then the cool rag the General had placed on her forehead and the bandages she now had wrapped around most of her body. Both eyes slowly opened to reveal the General's private quarters and the overall abandoned state it was in. The young Jedi barely had the strength to observe her surrounding s before closing her eyes again. Everything was messy and either broken or covered in dust. Han Solo has been gone for some time now.

Rey slowly turned her head towards the woman and stared at her through hooded eyes, dangling dangerously between staying awake and falling unconscious again. Leia was sitting patiently on the side of the bed, waiting for the girl to regain her strength so she could speak again.

''I'm sorry for my intrusion…'' She mumbled and her her laughter again.

''I could hardly call that intrusion, you practically knocked on my door and fainted from exhaustion. More like a cry for help. I've summoned a medic to come and see you again.'' She got up and opened the door to let said medic in.

''After you get examined…I sense there is something we need to discuss. Something of great importance. Otherwise you wouldn't push yourself like this. Rest now, young Rey.'' She said and the door closed behind her.

The moment that happened the young woman fell unconscious again.

* * *

 **Yes, well...for now that's all I can write without pushing too much. I have so much ideas for this but it has to go slow and steady if I want to stress on all of the things that for me are crucial for this story. Besides...Rey ain't going anywhere, not with that hot Sith behind her trail XD Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
